Combat Training
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Maria has to face her first combat training with Hiccup and his friends. How will it go? Will Maria learn to fight or will she pull out? - 2 days after 'A Lost Soul' - no hate/flame of any kind


Maria wakes up to Edda nudging here. Maria smiles as she got up and headed down stairs to see Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless.

"I was about to come up and get you." Hiccup said.

"Sorry." Maria said.

"You say sorry a lot." Stoick said and Maria sighs. "Well I better go, take care today." Stoick then said as he got up and heads off.

"Don't worry about it." Hiccup said as Maria sits down. Maria then saw Edda with Toothless. "Those two seem to be getting long." Hiccup then said.

"They are, which is good." Maria said. "Last night was funny."

"I never seen Toothless act like this before. I mean he is close to the other dragons, but this, this is different." Hiccup said.

"I'm just glad Edda is getting along with the other dragons. I was a little worried how she would react around them. I mean we didn't have dragons where we were. Just Edda." Maria explains.

"Well she's doing fine." Hiccup said and Maria smiles. "You better get ready, we have combat training today." Hiccup told her and Maria looks at him shock.

"Wait, what?" Maria asks, still shock.

"Combat, fighting." Hiccup replies and Maria sighs as she push her meal away.

"I can't fight Hiccup." Maria whispers.

"Just, come on" Hiccup told her and Maria sighs, then nods. They headed off and headed to the arena. No one spoke. Once there they saw the others waiting.

"What took you so long?" Snotlout asks

"Maria slept in." Hiccup replies as Astrid walks to Maria who standing back.

"Are you ok?" Astrid asks.

"I'm fine." Maria whispers.

"So let's start." Hiccup said walking over with as shield. Maria walks back and Hiccup sighs. "Maria, with the Outcast out there and can attack us at any time. You need to know how to fight." Hiccup explains.

"I can't." Maria whispers as Edda walks close. "Use don't understand." Maria added.

"I can teach you." Astrid told her. "It's not that hard."

"Not that hard, if I had any clue on fighting, you think I would let the others pick on me." Maria snapped, then sighs as the others look at her worried. "I'm sorry, it's been a while since…I'm just sorry." Maria then said

"She can watch." Fishlegs suggested.

"No." Maria said as she got on Edda and heads off.

"Maria!" Hiccup shouts as he drops the shield. He then jumps on Toothless and sighs. "Start training, I'll get her back." Hiccup told Astrid, then flies after Maria. He then found her on a beach, the same beach he found her a couple of days ago. Maria was sitting in the sand and Hiccup sighs as he got off Toothless and walks over, sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry." Maria whispers.

"Don't be." Hiccup said.

"I hate fighting and violence." Maria whispers.

"With everything that happened, I don't blame you." Hiccup said. "But you need to learn how to fight."

"I can't Hiccup, I'm not like use. I can't fight." Maria told him and Hiccup sighs.

"Astrid is willing to help you. She's a great fighter and I'm sure if you ask, she can give you private lesson so you don't have to worry about the rest of us." Hiccup explains and Maria sighs.

"No, I can't." Maria told him and Hiccup sighs.

"Ok then." Hiccup said and Maria looks at him. "Can you watch at least or come back?"

"Ok, I'll watch." Maria whispers and Hiccup smiles.

"Let's head back." Hiccup said. They got on their dragons and headed back to the arena. Once there, Astrid walks over to as the pair jump down.

"Here." Astrid said, holding out a shield and Maria sighs. "You need to learn, even if we take it slow." Astrid told her.

"I said you could help her out and you know, give her some private lessons." Hiccup said. Astrid look at him, then back at Maria who walks back.

"I don't think I'm ready." Maria whispers.

"Sure you are." Astrid said as she grabs Maria's arm and slides the shield on. Maria looks at Edda who was sitting behind her and sighs as she looks back at Astrid. "We'll take it slow, I mean you can mainly watch today and tomorrow we can work on a few things." Astrid explains.

"No, this isn't me." Maria said as she takes the shield off and pass it back. "I'm sorry." Maria said running off.

"Maybe I was pushing her too far." Astrid said

"You tried." Hiccup said. "We just need to give her time."

"I'm surprise Edda isn't following her." Snotlout said. Edda then runs off and Hiccup sighs.

"Come on." Hiccup said as starts running and Astrid follows him.

~XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX~

Maria is running through the village, her vision was blurry from her tears, when she bumps into someone and falls flat onto her back. She sits up and wipes her eyes to see she ran into Stoick.

"Maria." Stoick said helping Maria up.

"Stoick." Maria whispers.

"What's wrong?" Stoick asks.

"Hiccup and the others told me I need to learn to fight. I'm not a fighter, it's not me." Maria explains. "I'm not like use."

"Come with me." Stoick said and the pair started walking. "I know what they are trying to do and I understand that. You need to learn to fight." Stoick told her.

"But that's not me." Maria whispers.

"The old you." Stoick said and Maria looks at him confused.

"The old me, what do you mean?" Maria asks.

"Think about it like this, Berk is your new home, change who you are. Don't fear the past and what you use to be. Be someone new, someone better." Stoick explains and Maria sighs.

"But I'm weak." Maria whispers.

"Hiccup can't lift and axe or sword." Stoick told her and Maria sighs.

"But he's brave and smart and has his inventions." Maria said. "I have nothing, well Edda."

"Give it time." Stoick said as they stop. "Just, take it slow, this is all new to you."

"It is." Maria whispers.

"Take it easy Maria." Stoick said walking off. Maria turns around as Edda runs up to her.

"Hey Edda." Maria whispers as she hugs her friend.

"Maria." Hiccup shouts as he runs over with Astrid.

"Sorry I ran off, again." Maria whispers as Edda moves behind her.

"Look, I'm sorry. I was pushed you too far." Astrid said.

"I'm just scared." Maria admitted.

"I can help you with training, if you don't want to do it in front of the others. I can take you to the forest." Astrid offered.

"You're a good friend, I don't know how I could even get friends like use." Maria said.

"Come on." Hiccup said and they started walking. "And when you aren't training with Astrid, I can help you with writing and spelling." Hiccup then said.

"Thank you, again, with that." Maria said.

"Your now one of us, we help each other." Hiccup said and Maria smiles as they headed back. Once back, they saw Ruffnut and Tuffnut mucking around. Astrid grabs a shield and Maria sighs.

"One more time." Astrid said as she helps Maria hold the shield right.

"Are you sure?" Maria asks.

"You're going to be fine, trust me." Astrid said and Maria looks back at Edda. Maria then looks at Astrid then down at the shield.

"I guess I need to learn, I know my father is coming." Maria said.

"We'll take it slow." Astrid said.

"Ok, let's do this everyone." Hiccup shouts and Maria takes a deep breath.

**A small random 1shot, I hope you like it. I'm still new when it comes to these story so any advice, please give…not hate/flame of any form, please…like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank you and goodbye**


End file.
